


Perfection

by WayLowHalo



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayLowHalo/pseuds/WayLowHalo
Summary: Third season. Freya and Elijah go Christmas shopping for baby Hope. Mostly dialogue.





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Elijah is going shopping for baby Hope around Christmas time for the perfect gift.
> 
> Author's Note: This prompt was, as usual, given to me by Twilightbrightstar, in complete defiance of the fact that a Halloween fic would have been more appropriate, given the month. Also, I once gave her a similar prompt... of which she has yet to post. Despite all that, here this is. It's very short. And as stated in the summary, it's mostly dialogue.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Originals still does not belong to me. I'm beginning to think it never will.

"I've never had family to shop for at Christmas," Freya said wistfully.

"Never felt a burning desire to get our beloved Aunt Dahlia a gift?" Elijah asked, smirking faintly.

Freya rolled her eyes, a smile twitching her lips. "Not especially, no. And I've certainly never had a child to buy for." Unconsciously her hand drifted to her stomach, her eyes going momentarily distant.

"It's a fairly new phenomenon for us as well," Elijah said, his voice soft. "Perhaps we could experience it together."

Freya smiled and laced her fingers with his. "I'd like that."

* * *

"I might have known that you wouldn't simply shop at the mall," Freya remarked, looking up at the gigantic, sprawling, exquisitely priced toy store.

"Of course not. I'm not a barbarian," Elijah said idly, a slight smile on his face.

"Of course not," Freya echoed, smirking and looping her arm in his, the two of them entering the store together.

* * *

"I just want everything to be perfect," Freya sighed, examining the shelves intently.

"A perfect family gathering," Elijah mused thoughtfully. "Have you met our family?"

"Perfect for Hope then," Freya amended, chuckling.

"A worthy cause," Elijah agreed softly. "I agree wholeheartedly."

"How about this?" Freya asked, picking up a toy carefully from the shelves and turning to her brother.

"I'm certain she'll love it," Elijah said warmly, full of quiet reassurance.

Freya smiled, pleased with his approval. "Now we need to find your gift for our beloved niece."

"Indeed." Elijah signaled to an attendant to carry Freya's chosen gifts. "Shall we?" He offered his arm back to Freya, the two of them moving forward contentedly.

* * *

"How was the holiday shopping extravaganza?" Klaus drawled as his older siblings entered the compound's courtyard trailed by compelled humans carrying their purchases.

"Perfect," Freya said, meeting Elijah's eyes as he directed their help and Klaus's eyebrows rose.

"Perhaps I should take you shopping with me, brother."

Elijah rolled his eyes, amused. "Between us all your daughter will soon have the entire toy store," he remarked lightly.

"No less than she deserves," Klaus said, smirking.

"Amazingly, I have not a single argument," Elijah agreed, meeting his eyes and Klaus smiled faintly.

"To Hope then," Freya said, pouring them all drinks.

"To Hope," Klaus and Elijah both echoed.

- **End**.


End file.
